02 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-02 ; Comments *File 1 contains the first 94 minutes complete. File a and b and c are mainly the rock/indie/guitar tracks from the show, created from the SL Tapes. File a starts at the beginning of the show (in very muddy sound), though this improves after Howlin' Wolf. Tracks on file a marked ¶ to distinguish from the complete file. File d contains dance/electronic tracks (marked §) and File (e) contains a further dance track also marked §, created from L013 of the SL Tapes. *The splicing of the dance tracks back into the running order is slightly speculative though the edits on the rock tracks match the number of dance tracks, and the odd track or intro appears on both rock and dance streams. Sessions *Foreheads In A Fishtank, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-07-07. No known commercial release. *Katch 22, one and only session. Recorded 1991-09-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 *Midway Still: 'Wish (7")' (Roughneck Recording Company) ¶ *Howling Wolf: 'Down In The Bottom (CD-Moaning And Howling)' (Chess) (JP: 'Most peculiar sound on that, it sounded like Howling Wolf had phoned the vocals in in some way. ... That's the miracle of CDs for you...Never sounded anything like that on vinyl.') ¶ *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'All Over My Face (7")' (Play It Again Sam) § ¶ *Katch 22: 'Minefield' (Peel Session) § ¶ *Bad Livers: 'Lust For Life (7")' (Fist Puppet) *Gallon Drunk: Rolling Home (12"-Some Fools Mess)' (Clawfist) ¶ :(JP: 'Green vinyl followed by purple...I think I'm going to be sick.') *Robert Wyatt: 'Rangers In The Nightst (Compilation CD-The Cherry Red Story Volume 1)' (Cherry Red) ¶ (JP manages to crash this brief track) *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sylvester's Mother' (Peel Session) ¶ *Dread Flimstone And The Modern Tonage Family: 'From The Ghetto (7")' (Scotti Bros / Acid Jazz) § *My Bloody Valentine: 'Blown A Wish (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *Consolidated: This Is Fascism (12") Nettwerk *Wenge Musica Et La Paris Dans Mangi Lyasi: Nouveau Testament (album - Nouveau Testament) Flash Diffusion Business ¶ *Nirvana: 'Even In His Youth (12"-Smells Like Teen Spirit)' (DGC) ¶ *PJ Harvey: 'Dry (12"-Dress)' (Too Pure) ¶ *Katch 22: 'Service With A Smile' (Peel Session) § *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Happy Shopper' (Peel Session) ¶ *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Mad Cow (LP-Stormy Weather)' (Shimmy Disc) ¶ *Superchunk: Sea Toss (7" EP) Merge *Gunshot: Clear From Present Danger (12") Vinyl Solution *Papa San: Political Clown () Fashion § File b begins *Milk: 'Is That It? (LP-Tantrum)' (Eve Recordings) *Philistines Jr.: 'Moon Toon (12"-Greenwich, CT)' (Tarquin) *Fabulous Raiders: 'Handclapping Time (Compilation LP-Las Vegas Grind Volume 4)' (Strip) *''edit on File b'' :(JP: 'Something happened to me at the start of the week that was quite wonderful. One of those things that makes you feel really .....') not on file b File 1 cuts out *''JP - That's a bit hurtful, 12 years and he didn't even know"'' *Hole: 'Berry (LP-Pretty On The Inside)' (City Slang) *Hoodlum Priest: 'Capital Of Pain (Razor's Edge Mix) (12")' (Reverb) § *''edit on file b'' *Pigface: 'Point Blank (LP-Gub)' (Anagram)'' '' *''edit on file b just as Katch 22 is announced'' *Katch 22: 'The Jam' (Peel Session) only on File d ''§ *Last Peach: 'Jarvis (12")' (Pomona) *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sex And Drugs And' (Peel Session) *''edit on file b possibly for 1am news *Norbert Clarke: Goodbye To Love () only on file d § *Billy Ward & The Dominoes: 'The Bells (LP-All Their Hits 1951-1965)' (King) *''edit on file b'' *Rum & Black: unknown () only on file d § *Stare: 'Stare (7")' (Fusebox) *Wordbug: unknown () Boss Tuneage *''edit'' on file b *Son Of Noise: 'Son Of Noise (12")' (Music Of Life) only on file d § *Crust: 'Head Lice (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) File b '''ends *Blueboy: 'Clearer' (7") Sarah ''only '''file f'' File c starts *Spiritualized: Why Don't You Smile Now? (EP - Smile / Sway) Dedicated SPIRT 003CD also '''file f' *''edit *Katch 22: 'State Of Meditation' (Peel Session) only on file ''d § *Foreheads In A Fishtank: British Telecom (session) *''next weeks' sessions announced, tape cuts out File c '''ends *Earl 16: Natural Roots § ''from '''file e'' File ;Name *(1) John Peel 19911102 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *(a) 1991-11-02 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L028~ *(b) L050.1 *© L050.2 *(d) L013b *(e) L013a (first 4 mins only, continues with several tracks from Andy Kershaw, then on to 03 November 1991.) *(f) C177 The Peel Tapes Vol.16 ;Length *(1) 01:34:41 *(a) 00:46:32 *(b) 00:47:01 *© 00:44:54 (to 12:47) *(d) 00:43:48 (unique content from 00:19:33) *(e) 00:44:35 (to 00:03:45) *(f) 1:31:57 (22:24-31:46) (to 26:15 unique) ;Other *File (a) created from L028 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *File (b) created from L050a of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Bill for the rip. *File © created from L050b of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Bill for the rip. *Files (d) and (e) created from L013 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger. *File (f) Many thanks to mr_maudlin The Peel Tapes Vol. 16 ;Available *(1) Mooo *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d) Mooo *(e) Mooo *(f) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category: SL Tapes